¿Cuanto tiempo es para siempre?
by Lokitha29
Summary: Algunas cosas no pueden ser cambiadas por mas que se intente. Starfire lo aprendió de la manera mas difícil. Viendo ocurrir lo que mas temía y no pudo evitar. N\A: Hey estuve ausente durante mucho tiempo y esta es la primera historia que escribo en mucho, espero les guste. cualquier sugerencia u opinión es bien recibida. One-shot o no?


Era inevitable, los caminos sin importar cuales fueran nos conducían indiferentes al mismo final. Batallamos contra ello durante años pero al final el destino siempre gana.

 _\- Esta listo._ \- Es casi deprimente el hecho que años vividos quepan tan fácilmente en un par de cajas y maletas. Tantas memorias, buenas, malas,todas encerradas ahora.

Me siento nerviosa de una forma que no puedo explicar, este fue mi primer hogar, y ahora solo son paredes vacías, recuerdo lo imposible que parecía el tomar caminos separados cuando éramos más jóvenes e ingenuos.

Yo trate, trate con todas mis fuerzas de ser el pegamento que nos mantuviese juntos. trabaje tan duro, dí todo lo que pude dar y aun así no fue suficiente. Tan agotada de los mismo, simplemente solté la cuerda que nos sostenía y nos deje caer, ya lo sabía, ya lo había visto con mis propios ojos años atrás durante una misión. El futuro no podía ser cambiado. No pude cambiarlo.

Debí notarlo antes, supongo que me cegaba el optimismo. Debí notarlo cuando Victor recibió la invitación de unirse a la Liga. Fue el primero en irse. Intento mantener el contacto unos meses, simplemente los mensajes dejaron de ser frecuentes y luego solo pararon. Tontamente esperaba que fuese algo temporal o casual, demasiado trabajo para comunicarse.

Fue difícil el adaptarnos a no verlo más por la Torre, Garfield definitivamente fue quien lo pasó peor, mas callado, mas estático, no fue más quien solía ser. Poco después dejó la Torre, la Patrulla Condenada lo necesitaba o eso dijo _"Confió en ustedes, pueden manejarlo sin mi por aquí"_ y solo así, se fue. Por supuesto, estaba mintiendo. El nunca admitiría que estaba huyendo de ella. De las palabras que le dijo antes de romper con él.

Raven, quien fue mas una hermana que mi propia sangre. Siempre intentando no sentir, incluso cuando empezó la relación entre ambos. Ella estaba asustada, lo sé. Siempre estuvo asustada de perder el control si se arriesgaba a expresar y dejar libre sus emociones. Gar se mantuvo a su lado, meses, años; pero no sirvió, no funcionó. Se desgastó y se fue cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Un año después, ella también partió siguiendo el camino a Nueva Azarath donde las almas purificadas de los antiguos monjes habitaban de nuevo, _"Necesito encontrar la guía para mantener fuera a la influencia de mi padre, solo en Nueva Azarath podré hacerlo"_ y eso fue todo.

Solo quedamos los dos Richard y yo. Pero no fue así por mucho tiempo, eventualmente nos alejamos sin más. Él iba de misión en misión en distintas ciudades. No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, lo amaba por supuesto. Sin embargo ¿Lo hacía el? La barrera que construyó durante toda su vida fue difícil de destruir. Tomó tiempo para que él se abriera a mi. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Oh X'hal cómo desearía que hubiese sido ayer y que aún estuviese…

Fue unas semanas después de volver de la misión en Tokio. Miraba el atardecer junto a él. Hablábamos de cosas sin importancia, admirando el panorama, tomados de la mano. Me besó, _"Robin"_ susurre. _"Es Richard"_ dijo él. No entendí al principio, por supuesto. _"Mi nombre real es Richard, pero mi familia me llamaba Dick"_ Sonreía mientras lo decía, recordando buenos y viejos tiempos quizá. _"Oh"_ Sonreí también _"Es un lindo nombre Dick"._ Entonces me besó de nuevo.

Fue el comienzo, el comienzo real de "nosotros". Hablamos noches seguidas de nuestros pasados, de los momentos felices, de los dolorosos. De las pérdidas que nos tocaron vivir, compartimos el dolor pasado y pudimos sanarnos el uno al otro. Habló de su vida junto a Bruce, la relación entre ambos no fue sencilla, creo aún no lo es. A pesar de los altos y bajos el sabía, y me lo dijo hace tiempo ya, que Bruce lo veía como a un hijo, aún si no lo demostrara de la manera más obvia, siempre estuvo ahí, vigilante por si lo necesitaba, incluso cuando se fue de Gotham. Habló también de sus "hermanos" tan distintos entre ellos, casi siempre en desacuerdo, pero aún así siendo lo más parecido a una familia. Jason, la oveja negra , rebelde hasta los huesos. Tim, el detective amante de los libros, tecnología y el café, que necesita más horas de descanso. Damian, calculador y sarcástico como solo él puede serlo. Meses después pude comprobarlo al conocerlos en una cena especial. Fueron buenos momentos, siempre viviran en mi mente y mi corazón.

Hable de mi familia también, mis padres a quienes amé demasiado y perderlos me destrozó, mi hermana, que aunque me odiaba y me traicionó en más de una ocasión seguía siendo mi familia y la quería a pesar de todo. Mi pequeño hermano el consentido a quien no pude ver crecer. Los extrañaba demasiado, aún los extraño. A pesar de ello fue con los Titanes que realmente entendí lo que era ser parte de una familia.

 _Ya esta anocheciendo_.- ¿Realmente pasó tanto tiempo? me perdí en mi mente y recuerdos y ya es tarde. Debería irme ya.

Las cajas no son tan pesadas al levantarlas. _"Que triste"_. Ya debe haberse ido, tenía trabajo en Bludhaven o quizá era en Steel City, no lo sé Ya no importa más.

Mi último recorrido por los pasillos, oscurecidos, vacíos tan fríos. ¿Siempre fueron así?  
La sala principal está desierta, Oh X'hal, extrañare este lugar. Oh X'hal haz que deje de sollozar como una niña. Ya no lo soy después de todo. Nunca olvidaré a los primeros amigos reales que tuve. Garfield siempre intentando animar a todo el mundo incluso cuando estuviese hecho pedazos. Raven tan bondadosa y empática poniendo a los demás primero, condenada a no poder expresarse en libertad. Victor noble y protector, sacrificando su humanidad por el bien común.

" _Richard..."_ Él primero a quien amé, quizá él último también. Mi gente se caracteriza por amar profundamente por mucho tiempo. Durante mucho lo amé sin decir una palabra, en el fondo temía que él no sintiese lo mismo. Me asustaba dar un paso en falso y perder una amistad tan preciada. Y cuando finalmente ocurrió, hace ya años en Tokio, me sentí explotar, volaba, flotaba como nunca antes. _"Quiero ser más que solo un héroe"_ dijo y le creí. Sin embargo al final, solo pudo ser un héroe, no hubo espacio para nada ni nadie más.

No debo retrasar más lo inevitable. Ya llegó mi turno después de todo. _"Hace frío"_ no pensé que estuviera tan frío afuera. El viento está despiadado hoy, no creo poder volar así. Tendrá que ser de la manera tradicional. Andando.

No puedo evitar girar por una última vez, la Torre yace implacable y gris, se ve casi desolada, aún sin tener daños en su estructura.

" _Oh… sigue ahí…"_ Su silueta frente a la ventana de su habitación es lo último que veo antes de partir. De alguna manera es correcto; él fue a quien ví primero cuando llegue a la Tierra, tiene sentido que sea él a quien vea por última vez antes de irme.

" _Adiós Dick"_

Es… es tiempo de seguir adelante, donde quiera que sea eso.


End file.
